Caprichos del Destino
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Se dice que cada persona nace con su propio destino, con su propia estrella, que el mundo conspira para que la persona viva una vida plena, que las decisiones que tome sea la correctas,pero muchas veces es todo lo contrario, a veces tiene que tomar decisiones que parecen ser buena, pero realmente son malas. Capitulo 2: No Importa Nada..IchiRuki
1. Te quiero pero

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**, tampoco los fragmentos de las canciones que se menciona en esto,eso les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l

**si,aun sigo con vida :3 originalmente, serian actualizaciones masivas hoy XD puesto que es mi cumpleaños, **sin embargo y gracias al trabajo y mis profesores de la uni ¬-¬ no tuve tiempo de editar nada (iba actualizar : mi pobre niña rica, Heart by heart, mi vida sin ti,y el narusasu sigue vivo, zafiro y una linda historia del naruhina :v, al final nada resulto como pensaba , en fin u_ú , se que no tengo perdón n por no subir cada historia nueva, sin embargo, es mejor compartir algo que tal vez nunca me atreveria subir, así que disfrútenlo.

este fic esta dedicado **a Any-chan y Mazzy**, que amablemente leyeron este fic antes que nadie y que me dieron sus opiniones en su momento.

sobretodo a **ti querido lector** :3 quien siempre lees esto :D

tambien al grupo "mis fic Ichiruki" de fb :3

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> Se Escribe Tōshirō Hitsugaya: se pronunciaría Toushirou Hitsugaya, asi que para evitarme problemas decidi escribir como se pronuncia.

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

la personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ, **Universo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendaciones<strong>

busca en youtube:

Long kiss goodbye (Cover latino) ver. Olinca y Elisa

dia cero- la oreja de vah gohn

* * *

><p><strong>Caprichos del destino<strong>

**por Frany**

**Summary:**

¿Qué ocurriría si te enamoradas de la persona equivocada?, estarías dispuesto a buscar tu propia felicidad a costa del dolor de otros o qué tal si los fantasmas del pasado, impide que ames a la persona indicada, que pasa cuando tiene que ser sumisa en una relación y aceptar todo si rechinar. Pero el peor de los caso es amar a alguien que no sienta lo mismo que tú, que solo está contigo,gracias o desgracias de terceras personas.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Te quiero pero...<strong>

_No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto__  
><em>_ni pagar tu amor amargo con la propia vida__  
><em>_no fue suficiente abandonar mis sueños__  
><em>_ni vender el alma__  
><em>_para q sintieras__  
><em>_algo por mi_

_No fue suficiente—paty cantú._

El sonrojo apareció en su mejilla, al momento en que le dijo que lo quería, su sonrisa adornaba lo que sus ojos no querían decir.

—Te quiero – le había dicho, el simplemente sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

Era una mañana de octubre, cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de la mentira en que vivía. Su subconsciente, le había estado diciendo meses atrás que ella era una tonta, pero mentalmente, siempre ignoraba a su conciencia y la llamaba amagada.

Pero era más que obvio, después de 3 años, ya no se podía hacer la loca, ella lo amaba pero él…. Simplemente no encontraba la respuesta aquella pregunta. Cuando era pequeña solía creer que el amor de su vida, seria alguien que le demostrara cuanto la amaba, que podría ver en él, a un compañero, no solo alguien a quien amara, sino alguien que compartiera sus sueños, preocupaciones y anhelos ,además de que sería un amor mutuo. Siempre añorado que su príncipe azul apareciera, sin embargo, tardo en darse cuenta que los príncipe azules solo existían en los cuentos de hadas..

—Shiro-chan vendrá a la hora del almuerzo – susurro con tristeza, puesto ya sabía la respuesta.

—Momo ya te dije que no puedo venir— suspiro— sabes que no puedo salir a cada rato del trabajo.

—Lo sé, yo…. Lo siento— se mordió el labio.

Cuantas veces había tenido aquella platica, cuantas veces había hablado y apenas dicho algunas palabras, él era frio … ella cálida, eran opuesto, pero se quería, o eso pensaba Hinamori Momo, tenía 21 años y vivía con Hitsugaya Toushiro, su amor de adolescencia y su actual novio.

Y aunque había pasado el tiempo, siempre había algo que carcomía a la joven melocotón y eso era que su amor por shiro-chan no era reciprocó, él era demasiado frio, por lo que en ocasiones Momo se sentía sola.

Ella creía , que a pesar de que Shiro-chan(como cariñosamente le decía) fuera un poco amargado, a su modo (o eso quería pensar), sin embargo aquella semilla de duda siempre creía día a día, y en vez que disminuyera, aumentaba con el paso de los días, no podía hacerse la loca, mas cuando el joven Hitsugaya no daba señales contrarias, era algo que no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Toda las tardes, cuando ella regresaba de trabajar y se encontraba sola en su casa, ella cerraba sus ojos intentado converse que su novio si la amaba, pero los pequeños fragmentos de su recuerdos, siempre la hacía dudar.

_**Siempre añoraba que él fuera por lo menos un poco dulce con ella, pero prácticamente no era asi….**_

Cuando salían a pasear juntos, sin embargo, no era como las demás parejas, ella y el caminaba juntos pero sin que tuviera contacto, cada quien respetado el espacio del otro. Momo miraba a su amor de adolescencia con tanto amor, pero él, prácticamente la miraba con esa fría mirada.

En una ocasión, cierta pareja paso a lado de ellos, Momo se había quedado observándolo por varios minutos, los enamorados tenia entrelazados su manos, el miraba a la joven con mucho amor y ella a él, sus miradas trasmitía lo que no decía, mas cuando el joven acariciaba delicadamente a su novia.

Momo bajo la mirada y por primera vez sintió unos horribles celos hacia esa pareja, ella miro a shiro y tímidamente intento tomar su mano, no obstante el albino no se lo permitió, la volteo a ver y la miro con aquellos hermosos ojos turquesas, completamente fríos.

—Momo— susurro como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

Ella solo suspiro, sabía que Hitsugaya Toushiro, odiaba las muestras de cariño y sobretodo el contacto, a menos que fuera necesario (cosa que no le incomodaba al momento de la intimida).

Pero aquella mañana de octubre, la joven Hinamori tomo una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de todo y sobretodo de su futuro.

Esa misma noche Momo preparo una rica comida para recibir a su novio, jugaba con su manos mientras lo esperaba, había sido una tarde muy complicada, puesto que no había tenido cabeza para nada mas que no fuera aquella idea.

Miro las velas que había encendido y se sintió un poco nostálgica, había pasado tanto tiempo, 6 años para ser exacta, y precisamente hoy cumplía 4 años de ser novios, por eso se esmero en prepara una rica cena, se arreglo lo mejor que podía y recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa, tenía claro que esa noche seria la definitiva, encontraría aquella raspón para borrar aquella dudas que había en ella, creer que había un futuro y que realmente significaba algo para él.

Se acomodo en una de la silla y sonrió en la espera que su pequeño gruño apareciera; las velas que había puesto se fueron quemado con el paso de los minutos que no tardaron en convertirse en horas, por fin derrotada, momo apago cada de las velas, no tardaron y lagrimas frías caía de su rostro, como había podido ser una tonta y darse cuenta en el error tan grave que estaba, sabía que esa rutina se repetía, no porque era ese día, no, ya había pasado antes.

Su vida se limitaría a estar en casa, esperándolo mientras el tardaba horas en el trabajo, lo frio que se portaba con ella y lo frágil que era, dado amor sin recibir ningún solo consuelo o señal que realmente la quería.

Sencillamente no podía ver un futuro a la relación, no podía verse ella en el futuro con hijos y aun Toushiro sonriente, en cambio se veía ella sola, amargada, viviendo una vida en soledad y esperado como buena esposa a su marido, no veía hijos en su futuro, puesto Toushiro no quería hijos, él le había dicho, que traer al mundo a un hijo sería una responsabilidad muy grande, y que ellos no contaba con la madure necesaria, a demás de que, traer al mundo a un hijo no sería fácil y sencillo, sobre todo por la situación económica que pasaba su país, no era la mejor idea ni mucho menos la adecuada para él.

Después de todo el era un hombre de negocio, no se veía estado en casa cambiado pañales, aguantando llantos de algún bebé o peleas con Momo. Ella lo sabía desde un principio, también sabía que para ser madre tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, por ejemplo, a sus trabajo en la pastelería, además a ella no le gustaba los niños, pero ella sabia la verdad, solo buscaba excusa para no ver lo gris que sería su vida.

Momo suspiro mientras se sacabala las lágrimas, vio la cena hecha y no pudo evitar sentir que su vida siempre seria así, el llegado tarde de trabajar, ella sola en la casa, viendo como la vida le robaba sus años de su juventud, los sueños e ilusiones que había trazado desde pequeña.

Se levantó de la mesa y se acerco al interruptor, apago la luz, mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación y su alma, dormiría sola, como siempre lo hacía cuando Hitsugaya tenía una junta de emergencia.

—Feliz aniversario shiro-chan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Deja de llorar— dijo una voz cantárida desde la otra línea.

—Pero no puedo ran— susurro desde la otra línea.

—No puedes quejarte, tú sabía que así seria desde que empezaste andar con el gnomo— susurro la otra voz.

—Si lo sabia pero… ya no se que mas hacer—admitió entre llanto.

—Lo que siempre haces, dejaras que todo esto pase, no sé porque llorar, si luego lo perdonas Momo, si realmente lo amas, deberías hacer que el te escuche, ya tiene 6 años y nunca ha mantenido una conversación tan intima.

—Pero…

—Intima no me refiero al sexo, si no a hablar, a dejar en claro los punto de su relación, a decirle aquel gnomo que es un idiota y que si sigue siendo frio, se quedara solo como un tímpano de hielo.

— Rangiku.. Él no es frio.

—Te dijo pues, siempre sales en su defensa, sabes que si no tomas una decisión Momo, siempre será así tu vida…

Antes de poder escuchar algo mas, Momo dejo caer el teléfono y se abrazo a sus piernas, mientras su subconsciente se debatía con su corazón, intentando buscar una solución a sus problemas.

_No fue suficiente vivir__  
><em>_traicionándome en silencio por ti__  
><em>_aun así te vas__  
><em>_y me quedo hablando sola__  
><em>_y hoy ya no me puedo mentir__  
><em>_ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,__  
><em>_es que tu único amor__  
><em>_era el tuyo por ti_

_No fue suficiente—paty cantú._

Llego alrededor de las 2 a.m, había sido un día largo, cerrado tratos, juntas de la nada, después de todo era la mano derecha de magnate Kurosaki Shiba(quien era un irresponsable y dejaba que el joven Hitsugaya se encargara de todo), al momento de llegar a la casa, noto un extraño aroma.

Seria acaso judías dulces, su comida favorita, pensó. Entonces dio unos pasos hacia la derecha donde encontró el interruptor y lo encendió, grave error, puesto que se había dado cuenta de su torpeza, vio como la mesa estaba puesta, se había dado cuenta que Momo había preparado una cena y lo peor de todo era que él lo había estropeado, el albino se acerco a la mesa, vio las velas quemadas, había tardado mucho, miro una tarjeta entre los platos de cristal y copas.

"Feliz aniversario shiro-chan"

Tenía a lado un dragón, cosa infantil que le hizo sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo le dio un horrible remordimiento. Había olvidado su aniversario y lo peor de todo era que Momo había hecho todo esto para él, el joven suspiro camino hacia las escaleras, no sin antes apagar luces de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto sin saber lo que le esperaría al llegar ahí.

El la vio dormir con la ropa puesta, se maldijo, la habia hecho espera otra vez y lo peor, habia olvidado un dia tan especial, ya mañana se disculparía con ella, después de todo, momo siempre lo perdonaba.

El joven se dirigió al baño del cuarto, si sospechar que la joven aun seguía despierta, con la vista perdida en la nada, no se dio cuenta lo rota que estaba, lo triste y desilusionada.

Nunca se le paso por la cabeza,lo mal que estaba, tampoco el giro que daría su vida.

"_**Hay amores que se cansa de esperar algo, que nunca ocurrirá."**_

.

.

_No me llames ahora que no quiero ver tu cara_

_se bien que esto no va a ningún lado_

_Si es un adiós mejor lo olvidas ya abrázame que me quiero marchar_

_luego yo te permito ver mi rostro_

_derramando el frio llanto de mis ojos_

_y me pregunto si eso servirá….._

_long kiss goodbye_

Dice que el destino suele jugarnos malas pasadas, también que si no valoramos lo que tenemos, tarde o temprano lo perderemos.

Si el tan siquiera le hubiera prestado atención, cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Toushiro había pensado en disculparse con su novia al día siguiente, sin embargo y como solía pasar, olvido que tenía una importante junta de negocios, se levanto tan temprano que no pudo hablar con Hinamori, tampoco le dio tiempo de escribirle algo en forma de disculpas, la miro de espalda y un impulso se apodero de él, quería abrazarla y acariciarla, sin embargo se contuvo y no lo hizo, no era bueno demostrar sentimientos y aquellas debilidades, se fue sin decir nada más.

Grave error.

Si tan solo se hubiera acercado a darle un beso a momo o en susurrarle algo, se había dado cuenta que la joven estaba despierta, quien no durmió en toda la noche.

A lo mejor había podido evitar lo que ocurriría en los días posteriores o simplemente él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si ella no tuviera el valor necesario.

"_**Te amo, pero también me amo a mi misma"**_

**Dos días después.**

Las personas suele meterse tanto en su trabajo, que no suele ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor; las cosas hermosas que puede ocurrir en un instante o las cosas tristes en sucede en menos de un segundo, la vida no es solo trabajar, comer y dormir, nadie puede vivir así, como tampoco vivir aislado de los sentimientos.

Creo que él nunca lo vio venir, no, corrijo, tal vez si lo sabía pero no quería darse cuenta; el primer presagio de que algo pasaba fue, dos días después de su aniversario, en ese lapso de tiempo no había intercambiado ninguna palabra con Momo, cosa rara, puesto que ella solía reclamarle cuando la plantaba.

.

El segundo presagio ocurrió cuando vio la maleta rosa que ella poseía esa mañana e inevitablemente, el tercer presagio ocurrió esa misma noche, cuando llego tarde de su trabajo y encontró las luces prendida de su cuarto.

En un primer momento, pensó que se encontraría a Momo durmiendo, pero no fue así, la luces estaba encendidas, señal que la melocotón no estaba durmiendo, se acerco a la puerta y entro a su habitación, de espalda a él, se encontraba Momo sentada y a lado de ella se encontraba la maleta rosa, sin saber por qué, el joven Hitsugaya tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien y pronto sabría que era.

—Buenas noches— musito detrás de Momo.

— Sabia que habías llegado, escuche el motor de auto—dijo en un tono neutral.

—yo… ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?, ¿me estabas esperado?— pregunto con una cierto aire de sospecha, puesto que no era la primera vez que Momo lo hacía.

— si…yo te estaba esperado…..

—bueno, no tenia porque hacerlo Momo, te he dicho que cuando no llegue temprano, no me esperes— el albino dio unos paso hacia el cesto de ropa sucia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que traía, en el acto observo a Momo que lucía un viejo suéter de color rosa pastel y estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, se le hizo raro verla vestida así, normalmente estaría en bata esperándolo y recibiéndolo con un beso.

— creí que llegarías más temprano, quería hablar contigo, pero….

—Lo siento— se disculpo— ya sabes cómo es Shiba, siempre deja todo para el último momento, no sabía que tendría una reunión hasta tarde y… lo siento por no llegar a la cena.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por nada, eso ya está en el pasado— la melocotón se paro y se acerco a la ventana.

— ¿qué ocurre Momo?, ¿qué es lo que tienes?, estas muy rara hoy, además ¿qué hace esta maleta aquí?.

— cuando te conocí, no me caíste bien en un principio, lo recuerdas— dijo—pero sin saber cómo me fui enmaromado de ti, al grado de decirme y convencerme que tu sentía lo mismo por mí..

— sabes que tú me gusta,… no veo a donde quieres llegar.

—Ran siempre decía que tu era un amargado— rio— lo recuerdas, ella me decía que estado junto a ti , yo me convertiría en una segunda Hitsugaya, recuerdas cuando solía burlarse de ti y de mi, o cuando te confesé mis sentimiento y tú me aceptaste, creo que fue muy lindo— un par de lagrimas caía de su rostro— creí que con el tiempo, tu serias más expresivo, porque sabía que en el fondo me amabas, aunque no lo digieras, eso sentía…— Momo se giro y camino hacia el albino, lo miro a los ojos.—¿que sientes por mi Toushiro?— pregunto con voz desesperada y suplicante—¿Qué soy para ti?

—yo…— el chico no podía decir nada, todo esto lo estaba tomado por sorpresa— tu.. yo..

— yo te amo— dijo sin vacilación – por eso mismo decidí darte tu libertad.

El albino miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Momo.

_¿Qué dijo?_

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—dijo desconcentrado.

— quería hablar contigo, quería encontrar una forma de hablar sobre mis temores, sobré nuestra relación, quería buscar algo para aferrarme a ti, pero no paso eso, no llegaste, me dejaste sola otra vez, volviste a fallarme….

—lo siento Momo, ya te lo he dicho no sabía lo de la junta, no por eso vas a querer terminar esto.

Lo había dicho, estaba intentado persuadir a la chica, no encontraba la razón del porque la chica le decía eso, aunque ella no lo expresaba, aunque su mente se negara, sabía lo que estaba pasado, ella estaba rompiendo con él. Debía de hacer algo, debería…..

—no acabas de escuchar lo que te acabo de decir— grito enojada— hoy fue un día difícil— dijo limpiándose las lagrimas— quería buscar una excusa para quedarme a tu lado, pero no la encontré, me di cuenta lo diferente que somos, aunque no lo admita somos completamente diferentes, tu no quieres una familia y yo sí, aunque muchas veces intentaba persuadirme a mí misma, de pensar como tu, pero no puedo shiro-chan, no puedo— dijo llorando— yo quiero ser feliz, quiero formar una familia, quiero que alguien me tome de la mano cuando salimos, que me diga que me quiere, que no solo soy un objeto para él, que me diga al menos que le importo, tan siquiera un te quiero— susurro en voz tan baja.

—Esa es tu decisión— dijo finalmente el albino, frio como un tempano.

—Solo dime si te importo, ¿si me amas?—suplico.

—Eres importante para mí— dijo seriamente.

—Pues no parece— le grito.

—Tú sabia como seria desde un principio y aun así me aceptaste— le recrimino.

—Yo te amo, haría cualquier cosas, aceptaría todo lo que me dijeras , pero …..— las lágrimas no paraba de caer de su rostro— no puedo seguir así…

—Entonces….¿está terminado conmigo?— dijo.

—Toushiro..

—Está bien, terminemos, es lo que quieres ¿no?.

Ella quería decir no, quería que él le digiera vamos a intentarlo o que al menos digiera otra cosa, pero no fue así, el había ido directo al grano,.

Momo sintió como si una daga le atravesaba el corazón, se sintió que siempre había estado equivocada sobre Hitsugaya, el no quería luchar por nada, el solo quería terminar con una ruptura blanca, sin dolor, sin nada, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Ella pasó su suéter por su rostro, no dijo nada, tomo su maleta y paso junto a él, pero antes de irse, se volteo entre sus talones y con una rapidez le dio un beso, un último beso de despedida. El albino correspondió al beso (luego de la sorpresa que había tenido) sus labios se separaron y le dio una última mirada al albino, a su novio, a su primer amor, a su mundo. Giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, en busca de una nueva vida, de un nuevo amor, dejado la mitad de su corazón roto y desecho.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dime, ¿Por qué me tuviste que soltar?__  
><em>_¿Ya no te importo más?, ¿esa es la razón?__  
><em>_¡Responde por favor!_

_long kiss goodbye_

.

.

Las lágrimas caía de su rostro mientras abrazaba la almohada que tenía, miraba como la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de su habitación, la depresión, el dolor y la decepción, consumía su corazón, tal vez se había equivocado, pensó su subconsciente, después de todo ella lo amaba, debería ser como aquella mujeres que sin importar nada, permanece a lado de su esposos, pero no, ella había tomado una decisión, aunque fuera equivocada y sufriera, ella sabía muy bien, que si no era ahora que encaraba a su novio, mejor dicho ex, no lo haría y viviría resentida toda la vida.

Había pasado una semana desde su ruptura y desde entonces él no la había buscado, entonces que debería hacer, inconscientemente o conscientemente, la palabra seguir retumbando a en su mente, era obvio que el albino estaba haciendo su vida ajena a la de ella, ¿porque ella no comenzaba también la suya?, agarro la almohada y se la acerco a su rostro, soltado un horrible grito en ella, el dolor la consumía, pero debía seguir adelante.

—Otra vez de emo—musito una rubia de ojos azules desde la puerta—no me molesta que estés todo el día así, ni mucho menos que llores, pero no tolero que no comas, el dolor es algo pasajero, Momo, supéralo de una vez, además de que la comida es sagrada y sobretodo cara, que crees, ¿que la comida crece en los arboles?

—Como puede ser tan mala ran—le reprocho con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—Solo soy realista—dijo la chica cruzándose de brazo e inflado su mejillas— debería dejar de intentar de morir de hambre, no conseguirás que Hitsugaya cambien y peor aun que sonría, el día que el sonría, yo dejo el sake.

Sin querer Momo sonrió.

—Tú nunca dejaras el sake, el sake es tu vida.

— no puedo creerlo, mi propia amiga diciéndome que soy una teporocha—dijo haciéndose la ofendida, haciendo que Hinamori soltara un par de risita.

Para Rangiku ver a momo llorar y estar completamente desecha, le rompía el corazón, pero no se podía dar el lujo de ser compresiva con ella, y hacia eso, lo más seguro era que momo terminaría siendo una más de esas chicas del monto, que se compadecía de ella y regresaba con su amor, pero ella no quería que pasara eso, no odiaba a Hitsugaya, de hecho lo quería como si fuera un hermano, pero a pesar de ello, ella estaba segura que si los dos no pasaran por eso, nunca lo haría y difícilmente le veía un futuro a ellos dos, mas cuando momo parecía muy sumisa ante aquel gnomo.

— Vamos Momo, arriba ese ánimo, no puedes dejarte morir por un hombre.

—Ran

—Intenta vivir…. O al menos comer…—le dijo mientras ponía una cara triste.

La chica de ojos chocolate se encogió y sin dejar de mirar a su amiga le asistió con la cabeza.

—Lo intentare

Y ante ello, los ojos azules de la rubia brillaron, quería que Momo saliera a adelante, sabía que el dolor era horrible, ella había tenido varias experiencias de amor, pero siempre salía adelante, cuando se daba cuenta, que la vida es más valiosa de lo que se cree, y además de que morir de amor, no era muy bueno para su salud.

—ya que estamos de acuerdo en eso, entonces empecemos con todo este rollo de emo depresivo y comencemos a trabajar con un nuevo comienzo para ti melocotoncito…

.

.

.

_Ya es tiempo que__  
><em>_ el tiempo se encargue de ti..._

_No fue suficiente—paty cantú._

.

.

.

**8 Meses Después**

Su cabello color café oscuro, lo llevaba hasta debajo de los hombros, su piel clara y ojos chocolate desprendía un aura de inocencia

—Son hermosas—musito mientras veía los hermosos pasteles de la repisa.

—Es más que obvio, después de todo yo fui quien los hizo— dijo cierta rubia de grandes atributos y de ojos azules.

—ran, aun no sé como existe gente que le guste tus postres—dijo inocentemente Momo.

—Oye, ¿qué quisiste decir?—dijo alzado la ceja.

L a joven melocotón de 21 años, sonreía ante aquello, había pasado cas años desde que no sonreía así (y eso fue cuando apenas estaba saliendo con el albino); había sido un largo viaje hasta ahora, le tomo 2 meses dejar de pensar en shiro y su amor mal correspondido, y aunque los recuerdo aun la perseguía, ella intentaba seguir adelante.

Ocho meses había pasado desde su ruptura, en los cuales, el joven de ojos turquesa no había hablar con ella, luego de su ruptura. Él nunca más la busco, y aunque fue doloroso para Momo, Ran no la dejo sola, además de que no estaba sola, contaba con un par de amigas que la animaba para seguir adelante.

—¿Creo que alguien te busca Momo-chan?— susurro Matsumoto cerca de su oreja, regalándole una mirada de complicidad, mientras la rubia se alejaba de ahí.

Momo giro su rostro y se dio cuenta de lo que le decía su amiga, en la puerta de la repostería " dulce pecado", se encontraba el joven que siempre solía ir a comprar panes ,postre o cualquier cosa que vendiera ese dia (o en ocasiones iba a tomar café en la pequeña cafetería que había en la repostería) había empezado a ir, 4 meses atrás, al principio Momo pensó que era un chico de eso grupo que había actualmente(emos,darketos,etc) puesto siempre parecía muy serio, como si estuviera sufriendo, sin embargo se dio cuenta tiempo después , que el joven solo era serio y respetuoso y que no pertenecía a ninguna tribu urbana.

El chico de ojos café y cabello rubio la miraba.

—hola Hinamori-san

—Uzuru-san – le sonrió la chica de ojos chocolate. — ¿qué te trae por aquí'?

Rangiku quien se había escabullido debajo de las repisa (había fingido irse pero nunca se fue) susurro por debajo— tú….

Sin embargo no lo dijo tan bajo como pensó, ya que Uzuru también lo había escuchado y se había puesto rojo.

—ehh Rangiku—recrimino Momo

—No ,déjala— dijo el chico, al decir esto, el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso— yo me estaba preguntado..—dudo en continuar, ya que la mirada de la chica no se apartaba de su rostro—si tu quisiera…..Yo…..Quería preguntarte si..— estaba tan nervioso, que al momento de formular las palabras o preguntas, se trababa con su lengua y decía cosas sin sentido.

Rangiku, quien aún se encontraba escondida detrás de la repisa, miraba con horror la escena, ese chico era tan lento, y menso, pensó ¿porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?, y solo tenía que pedirle una cita, no matrimonio, definitivamente, el sexo opuesto estaba de mal a peor.

—¿Uzuru-san estas bien?— dijo preocupada la chica.

Pero antes de que digiera otra cosa, el soltó todo de repente— si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

La boca de Momo formo una perfecta "o" mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y una desvergonzada Rangiku soltaba un gritillo de alegría. La chica melocotón agito la cabeza en señal de que no tenía nada que hacer y luego le sonrió tímidamente.

—me gustaría salir contigo.

Al decir aquello, Rangiku volvió a saltar un grito que no pudo disimular nada, mientras que cierto rubio volvía a respira, al principio pensó que le decía que no, pero cuando ella le confirmo que si , no pudo dejar de sonreír (cosa que el casi nunca lo hacía).

Por otro lado, ajeno a ellos, cierto albino observaba la escena desde afuera de la pasteleria.

_Tan solo quiero un amor especial,__  
><em>_Que me quiera por quien soy, sin dar una explicación.__  
><em>_Pero aun no entiendes que quiero decir,__  
><em>_No comprendes indirectas.__  
><em>_Como quisiera poderlo decir, pero no hayo las palabras…._

_long kiss goodbye_

**¿Cómo puedo demostrar que te amo? Si no puedo…**

El destino, el adiós, un viejo amor, todo se puede complicar cuando tu mismo sentimiento te traiciona.

* * *

><p><strong>notas originales:<strong>

XD no se siento que me vas a matar por lo último, en un principio la idea surgió cuando escuchaba día cero(la oreja de van gohn) y long kiss goodbye(HALCALI, es un ED de naruto shippuden) pero fandub hecho por elisa, con estas dos canciones me imagine a una momo llorando mientras veía la lluvia caer, la idea de que shiro y ella terminara, fue porque a veces el albino parece ser muy frio con ella y sé que en el fondo(muy en el fondo) es tan tierno y lindo. El final quedaría abierto, dado oportunidad de pensar que momo pudiera salir adelante después de una relación o en otro caso, que el albino se acercara a ella. Pensé en dejarlo con el final abierto, pero siempre ocurre cosas contradictorias con lo que pienso, puesto originalmente este sería un oneshot, presentado distintas parejas pasado por distintas circunstancia en su relación, debo confesarte que he comenzado a escribir la continuación de esto, siempre y cuando alguien quisiera leer como terminaría,aunque no será sencillo.

Por otra parte, el segundo capitulo se titula "No importa nada" y es ichiruki, aun no termino de modificarlo porque le cambio cosas o agrego o quito,dependiendo de lo que se me ocurre cuando lo releoo, en un principio estas 3 historias no se conectaba entre si, sin embargo, luego de terminar el 3 capitulo titulado "lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte" es shiyori, deje una pequeña conexión con todo los 3 fic, no se, quisiera tu opinión, nada mas que termine los dos capítulos de corregirlos, quisiera que los leyeras y me dieras tu opinión. Ettto debo confesarte el 4 capitulo ya esta comenzado pero aun falta mas cosas.

Nee-chan muchas gracias por leer esta historia, tal vez no salga nunca a la luz o tal vez si. Se que aquí shiro se porta muy frio , pero si consideramos su característica el pudiera ser asi, normalmente los hombre esta detrás de la novia cuando termina, pero en mi realidad , shiro es mas, no se como decirlo, frio y de hecho mi mente ya formulo porque es asi. Muchas gracias y espero tu opinión, que te gusto, que no, que le falta o cosas asi, me gustaría que fueras muy sincera.

Muchas gracias con cariño xD yo, ok no :P

* * *

><p><strong>XD notas actual:<strong>

es la primera vez que muestro una nota mia hacia otra persona XD en fin, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no lo parezca es hitshina *-*)/ siempre apoyare esta pareja con mi vida, :3 que les puedo decir, decidi compartir con ustedes este fic, porque realmente no queria que esto se perdiera, mejor compartir algo que escribo, no soy una buena escritora, me falta muchas cosas, tambien se que mi redaccion no es buena, sin embargo y como dice carlos sanchez cuautemoc :3 lo importante es concebir la historia, no escribirla XD :3 este se puede tomar como un final abierto :D todo puede pasar en esta hermosa vida e.e y bueno, si alguien opina que shiro es muy frio, no olvide que todo tiene un porque, la gente no solo es fria porque si e.e en fin,muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leerlo,se los agradezco y de ante mano , espero que tenga una hermosa navidad :D

**con cariño fran**

**10/12/14**

**11:20 p.m**


	2. No Importa Nada

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**, tampoco los fragmentos de las canciones que se menciona en esto,eso les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l

Este fic esta dedicado **a Any-chan **, que amablemente leyeron este fic antes que nadie y que me dieron sus opinión en su momento.

A:

**HinaHitsugaya**

**mayde hitsuhina lenxrin**

**lectora1 **

**Naomic **

sobretodo a **ti querido lector** :3 quien siempre lees esto :D

En un principio esta historia junto con la primera no tenia nada en comun, tenia un final abierto, sin embargo, como suele suceder, mi mente comenzó a fucionarse y termino entrelazado las dos historia, de una forma algo rara , tal vez no se vea a simple vista, pero junto con la tercera historia, uní las piezas para juntar estas tres historia, sin mas, muchas gracias por leerme.

también al grupo "mis fic Ichiruki" de fb :3

-Recomendaciones:

El ultimo vals-la oreja de van gogh

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:**diálogos

Escritura normal –presente.

La historia esta divida en dos tiempo, pasado y presente.

Los personajes pueden presentar oOc

Universo alterno

**Advertencia**: contiene Ichiruki :D

* * *

><p><strong>Caprichos del destino<strong>

**por Frany**

**Summary:**

¿Qué ocurriría si te enamoradas de la persona equivocada?, estarías dispuesto a buscar tu propia felicidad a costa del dolor de otros o qué tal si los fantasmas del pasado, impide que ames a la persona indicada, que pasa cuando tiene que ser sumisa en una relación y aceptar todo si rechinar. Pero el peor de los caso es amar a alguien que no sienta lo mismo que tú, que solo está contigo,gracias o desgracias de terceras personas.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Amar implica, sufrir por amor"<strong>_

El viento movió con suavidad sus cabellos negros como la noche, moviendo de igual manera su sencillo vestido blanco. Rukia Kuchiki, de 21 años observaba desde la azotea de la clínica Ishida, los grandes edificios de la cuidad de Karakura. A pesar de que su mirada se concentraba en ello, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, para ser preciso, en el joven que minutos atrás se había encontrado.

El por supuesto no la vio, pero ella tuvo la fortuna (o infortuna) de verlo. Cerró los ojos, debía despejar su mente, olvidar todo, no recordar su pasado, estaba intentado construir una nueva vida, para ella y para él.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, un destello de sus recuerdos llego a su mente, fue un breve momento, lo que ocasiono que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

— _¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? Intentas escapar sin pelear, acaso no te importa._

—_Me importa—murmuro—por eso debemos terminar_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡PORQUE ODIO SER LA OTRA!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sus piernas temblaron mientras se sostenía del barandal.

—Debe ser por el embarazo—intento controlar el espasmo que provoco su recuerdo, llevó sus manos a su vientre de 4 meses.

De todas las persona qué pudo encontrarse, porque tuvo que ser él.

¿Era acaso que la vida se empeñaba en cobrarle todos sus errores?

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en juntarlos?

Estuvo a punto de verlo, de encontrarse con él, ¿acaso no podía ser feliz? ¿Porque la vida siempre se empeñaba en jugar con ella?

¡Porque Ichigo Kurosaki apareció en ese hospital! sobretodo porque tuvo que conocerlo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ingenua, tal vez su vida fuera diferente.

Para ella, para él y sobre todo para su hijo.

—Realmente lo odiaba, pero lo peor es que aun así hubiera continuado contigo si no fuera por ti—acaricio su vientre abultado, para luego fijar su mirada en el cielo azul, sus manos dejaron su vientre para aferrarse al barandal, dejo que los recuerdos la invadieran.

Recordó cómo le sonría, como la besaba y sobretodo como la amaba, o eso quiso pensar, porque después de los últimos meses, ya no sabía si fue real o no.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido pero a la vez lento, había días que se le hacía eterno, otros tan rápidos, pero aquello no le importaba.

Nuevamente un recuerdo la invadió.

—_Rukia, debes entender—con lágrimas en los ojos intento abrazarla— el amor no es fácil explicar, mucho menos si está bien o mal lo que se hace en nombre de él, lo siento tanto Rukia, por favor perdóname._

—Pero no pude perdonarte.

El viento soplo más fuerte que antes, moviendo con ella miles de recuerdos olvidados y enterrados

El amor es algo tan fuerte, capaz de mover todo lo que hay alrededor, también en nombre de él, se comete varios pecados.

No se puede decir si es correcto o incorrecto las acciones hechas en nombre de él, simplemente, es un sentimiento mas, que la misma conciencia.

**2. — No Importa Nada... **

Todos tus malos hábitos y el constante sudor,  
>Que siempre andas de malas y no tienes humor.<br>No hay nada en común entre los dos, ¡Claro esta!  
>Tienes mal gusto y eres un antisocial<br>Tu única habilidad es el arte de engañar  
>Aunque ya lo sabía no lo quería aceptar.<p>

Long Kiss goodbye

.

.

.

.

**Osaka 5 meses atrás**

_Miro sus ojos color café, sus brazos tan grandes y largos; su raro cabello naranja y ese extraño aroma a colonia, se sintió tan pequeña debajo de él, un temblor llego al momento de que dio un fuerte grito, había llegado al clímax. El bajo sus labios hacia los de ellas, juntos se fundieron en un beso apasionado al momento de llegar al orgasmo._

_Jadeante y sujetándola, él sonrió._

—_Woow— dijo entre jadeos— te he dicho que eres la mejor—musito mientras se acomodaba a lado de ella, acaricio su cabello azabache y se perdió en el color de sus hermosos ojos violetas._

—_Eres un imbécil—dijo aun templado e intentado calmar los espasmo de su cuerpo, había tenido más de 3 orgasmos en una sola noche, realmente Kurosaki Ichigo era todo un semental al momento de estar en la cama._

—_rukiruki, sabes ¿que fue una broma?— le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de las poca que tenía._

_Y eso era mucho, pues Ichigo no solía sonreír, ni mucho menos mostrar esa faceta de chico lindo con ella. Rukia lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos._

—_Idiota— dijo apartado su mirada y volteándose en lado contrario de Kurosaki._

— _¿Y ahora que hice?— le cuestionó mientras la jalaba hacia él— acaso te ofendí ruki ruki—murmuro cerca de su oreja, mientras relamía las puntas de esta._

—_Ichigo – dijo en jadeos— basta, sabes que si continúas así, no podremos dormir— le reprimió la joven._

— _¿Quién dijo algo de dormir?, yo no tengo sueño— volvió a decir, esta vez besado su cuello de manera despacio y sensual— vamos Rukia…_

—_Ichigo—dijo ella cada vez más excitada— no puedes— le recordó, mientras recuperaba la poca sensatez posible— recuerda que mañana tienes una operación. _

_El Kurosaki se detuvo y se alejó de ella, mientras comenzaba a rascar su cabeza._

—_Rukia sabes que eres una aguafiestas, siempre arruinas la diversión— frunció el ceño._

— _Yo no soy la que es doctora—dijo— así que no me eche la culpa, si luego todo te sale mal._

—_Hay enana— pero antes de reñir, como solía hacer con la joven de cabello azabache, un ruino los interrumpió, el Kurosaki se levantó de la cama y fue directo a tocador que tenía la joven, tomo el celular y contesto sin aparta la vista de Rukia._

—_Hola— musito con desagrado— sí, estoy ocupado, no, ahorita mismo tengo una operación._

_Rukia quien se encontraba acostada y bajo las sabanas de la cama, sintió una oleada de culpa y un horrible remordimiento, como solía suceder cuando Ichigo se ponía hablar con Senna._

_De pronto la joven Kuchiki, se sintió asqueada y mareada por aquella situación, decidió levantarse y alejarse de Kurosaki, se envolvió con las sábanas mientras caminaba hacia el sofá que estaba enfrente de la cama._

—_No llegare, así que no me esperes— dijo enojado Ichigo, quien había desviado la mirada de Rukia. — ya te lo dije Senna que no, no puedo dejar a mis paciente solo por tu capricho._

"_Pacientes", pensó Rukia con cierta amargura._

_Cuantas veces había escuchado aquella frase, unas 30 o 40 veces, pero no solo se sentía mal , si no sucia, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando Senna Kurosaki llamaba._

_Y eso era que Rukia era la amante de Kurosaki, se había conocido 3 años atrás, cuando Ichigo daba su servicio en el hospital comunitario de Karakura, fue por obra del destinó se conocieron y sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Ella dejo aquella cuidad con la esperanza que en Osaka pudiera ser feliz, que equivocada estaba._

_¿Cómo había terminado así?, ella amante de un hombre casado, del prestigioso Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo del famoso doctor Kurosaki Shiba, heredero de la fortuna familias más antiguas y reconocidas de Japón._

_Rukia se sintió de lo peor, ella amaba a Ichigo, pero había límites de su amor hacia él, ¿cómo fue posible que siguió el camino de su madre?, cuantas veces ella se había prometido no seguir ese camino._

_Rukia no aguanto más y salió corriendo del cuarto, su conciencia la torturaba muchas veces, nunca la dejaba tranquila, y cómo hacerlo, si ella se estaba con un hombre casado._

—_Rukia— la voz de Kurosaki se escucho desde los pasillos, no tardo mucho y llego hacia la joven pelinegra._

—_Vete Ichigo—intento reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir._

—_Pero Rukia_

—_Ella te esta esperado_

—_Sabes muy bien que Senna no significa nada para mí y…_

—_Ahórrate el discurso Kurosaki—gruño con acides— mejor vete, ella te espera..._

—_Sabes bien que yo no la amo, tu sabes cuál fue la razón por la que me case con ella._

—_Aun sabiéndolo, eso no quita que ella sea tu esposa, se que nunca la dejaras._

—_Te prometí que lo haría...—respondió lo más bajo posible._

—_Palabras vacías, promesa que no cumples._

—_Rukia_

—_No soy ingenua Ichigo, tres años han pasado desde entonces y seguimos en el mismo lugar, tú como doctor, yo como la mujerzuela rompe hogares._

—_Rukia._

—_Vente Ichigo_

—_Pero Rukia_

—_Te he dicho que te largues ,idiota— y sin previo aviso Rukia comenzó arrojarle todo lo que tenía a mano.— largarte Ichigo_

—_Rukia— Ichigo suspiro frustrado—Regresare cuando estés más calmada. _

_El joven paso a recoger sus cosas al cuarto, una vez ya vestido procedió a irse del departamento, la Kuchiki observo como bajaba por las escaleras del departamento._

_No tardo mucho para que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, el dolor era un sentimiento que siempre la acompañaba, pese a que estaba mal enamorarse de un hombre casado, ella lo amaba._

_Nunca creyó enamorase de aquella forma, pero Ichigo era un hombre prohibido, inclusive si él no amaba a su esposa, esta no se merecía que la engañaran de esa forma._

_Deprimida y sola, se cuestiono, como siempre lo hacia._

_¿Cuándo cambio sus valores, por un poco de amor? En que momento se convirtió en lo que más odiaba y que juro nunca ser._

_En qué momento dejo de ser Rukia._

_**Nadie puede ser feliz, a base del dolor de otros….**_

**4 Semanas Después.**

_Las manos le temblaba, las lágrimas caía por su rostro, como había sido tan tonta, se supone que esto no debía pasar, miro nuevamente el pequeño rectángulo blanco y supo que había cometido un grave error, ¿qué podía hacer?, cuanta veces se cuidó para que esto no pasara y ahora por un simple error, por un pequeño momento de lujuria había ocurrido._

_Rukia miro el rectángulo blanco, dos rayitas significaba positivo, aquello solo genero más miedo en ella, pero al mismo tiempo una ilusión._

/—/

_**La vida nunca ha sido fácil, ella lo sabía más que nadie….**_

—Eh Rukia ¿qué haces aquí?— musito un chico de lentes detrás de ella.

—Solo… nada—dudo al final— quise tomar un poco de aire, lo siento Uryuu— musito la ojos violeta, mientras se aclaraba la voz y se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el joven de ojos azules.

— ¿Acaso viste algo interesante?— la cuestiono, alzado una ceja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, si no es nada, pasemos por favor, antes que se haga más tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_La decisión había sido tomada, y aunque supiera que todo había sido un error, incluso aunque ella hubiera cometido errores, no era una niña tonta que no se hacía responsable de sus actos. Aunque Ichigo no quisiera, tenía que ser sincera o eso pensó._

_Después de que se enterara de su embarazo, tuvo que calmarse y aclara todas sus ideas, era más que obvio que estaba embarazada, tenía un retraso de 3 semanas y eso era algo imposible, puesto que ella era regular y cada 28 días, sin falta, llegaba aquella amiga que no deseaba. _

_Sin pensarlo mucho, dio varios pasos hacia el hospital Kurosaki. En solo pensar que algo malo pasaría, hacía que el estómago le doliera, y no era por el hecho que algo creciera en el._

_Se acercó a la recepción de 4 pisos, sabía muy bien quien se encontraba en aquel piso, tan solo había pasado 4 años atrás, cuando ella trabaja en ese lugar, y aunque en ese entonces trabajaba para pagar la universidad (que no termino) su jefe Kurosaki Ichigo siempre se portó amable con ella, no había nada sexual en su relación, hasta que paso y ella se convirtió en la otra._

_Al llegar a la recepción del cuarto piso, noto que dicha recepción había sido pintada de blanco, tres años atrás, aquel lugar era de color crema y la recepcionista era otra, después de todo, ella tenía ese puesto. _

_Miro a la mujer de cabellera anaranjada y de un cuerpo bien formado, en solo verla sintió una punzada de celos. Ya que, por culpa de chica como ella, había sufrido mucho con su físico, recordó la secundaria y la burla de las demás chicas, las que la ofendía y decía cosas por el hecho de que tuviera un pecho más pequeño, o que se cortara el cabello de manera exagerada, pero ella no sabía, con el fantasma que ella peleaba, en solo pensar su cabello largo, le entraba una ansias terribles de cortarlo, y eso era por el simple hecho que no quería ser igual a ella, la mujer quien le dio la vida y que por culpa de ella ,fuera alguien sin futuro ni pasado._

—_Buenas tardes, señorita— dijo Rukia acercándose a la peli naranja._

—_Buenas tardes—sonrió— ¿viene a una consulta?— pregunto la chica amablemente_

—_eh, si, pues—..—Rukia dudo._

_La chica de ojos grises, le sonrió tiernamente._

—_Bueno, si no tiene cita, no se preocupe, creo que el doctor Kurosaki podrá atenderla, solo déjeme checar si tiene libre algún espacio..—pero antes de que la chica terminara, una mujer de cabellos morado la interrumpió_

—_Orihime, dile a Ichigo que me reciba – ordeno con desprecio, una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos dorados._

—_Señora Kurosaki el doctor se encuentra.._

—_Dile eso a alguien que te crea, no pierdas el tiempo y dile a MI ESPOSO que me reciba, no te quedes ahí parada, apúrate—su voz sonó tan autoritaria y con desprecio._

—_pero.. El doctor Kurosaki se encuentra atendiendo a un paciente.._

—_no te he preguntado eso, ¡he dicho que quiero hablar con él! ,más te vale que me reciba ahorita mismo o vera lo que soy capaz de hacer._

—_pero_

_Vaya que el destino era cruel, Rukia nunca se imagino que conocería de aquella forma, a la señora Kurosaki; al verla ahí, la Kuchiki tuvo un leve remordimiento, sintiéndose tan mal de ver a la esposa de su amante._

_La peli naranja dejo de pelear con la chica y se fue rápidamente a buscar al marido de esta._

—_Es una torpe. Aun no entiendo como mi marido no la ha despedidos— dijo Senna a Rukia._

—_eh._

—_pff, disculpa el show que acaba de ver, pero mi marido suele ignorarme y necesito hablar con él. Senna Kurosaki—dijo dándole la mano a Rukia._

—_Rukia Kuchiki —dijo estrechado la mano de la peli morada, mientras sentía un revoltijo en su estómago._

—_Vienes a una consulta, ¿verdad?_

—_Si— murmuro Rukia._

—_Qué pena contigo, disculpa que hayas visto este show, pero enserio necesito hablar con mi esposo, tengo que darle una agradable noticia—sonrió._

_La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, mientras las palabras quedaba atoradas en su garganta, lo único que pudo hacer fue observaba a la joven, a simple vista era una mujer muy bella, aún no entendía cómo era posible que el Kurosaki la engañara, a lo mejor era su carácter que no encajaba con el de Ichigo. _

_Por otra parte la de cabellos morado, buscaba impacientemente algo dentro de su bolsa, al principio Rukia no entendía bien que era lo que buscaba, a lo mejor era un labial o algún delineador, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que la mujer estaba buscado._

—_Por fin lo encontré— dijo Senna sacado una pequeña bolsa de papel de su bolso. —es hermoso ¿no?—musito ,mientras sacado una ropita de bebé._

—_¿Está usted?— dijo apenas articulado _

—_siii— chillo la chica con una enorme sonrisa— por eso necesito hablar con mi esposo, pero esa zorra no quiere decirle nada, esa mujer, grr la odio— decía con despreció— oye estas bien, te noto pálida, Rukia…._

_Todo empezó a girar para Rukia, Senna decía algo pero ella no escuchaba nada, ella había dicho "embarazada" Ichigo seria padre, pero si él decía que no había nada entre ellos dos, no podía ser, ¡debía haber un error!, Ichigo no podía dejar embarazada a Senna al mismo tiempo que a ella, no, era mentira, Ichigo no podía haberla engañado… _

"_Pero si son marido y mujer, es obvio que duerme juntos" susurró su subconsciente. Fue entonces, que cayó en cuenta de que tal vez, no era como Ichigo le había platicado. Recordó la voz de su madre._

"**El amor hace cometer los errores grandes, uno no puede ser feliz, destruyendo la felicidad de otros."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin saber cómo, ella salió de ahí, a pesar de que aún se sentía mareada, no podía quedarse en la misma habitación que señora Kurosaki, no quería ver el rostro de peli naranja cuando le dijera que iba a ser padre, sobretodo no quería ver aquel mentiroso, la vida nunca había sido justa, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero pensó que después de sufrir tanto, por fin podía ser feliz, no obstante ella solamente se estaba engañado, ¿qué debí hacer?, Ichigo le había dicho que se separaría de su esposa , sin embargo, ahora que sabría que sería padre, ya no estaba tan segura, después de todo, la peli morada era una dama, venia de una buena familia, en cambio ella, solo era la hija bastarda, una mujer sin estudios ni futuro, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella realmente._

_Rukia tomo un taxi y mientras regresaba a su casa, intento poner orden todas sus ideas y sobretodo tomar una decisión, las lágrimas no dejaba de caer de su rostro, ahora comprendía muy bien lo que su madre, le había dicho años atrás... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

/—/

_Dos días después de que se enterara sobre el embarazo de Senna, Rukia había tomado una decisión, aquella mañana había citado al Kurosaki en su departamento, le había dicho que era urgente, mientras esperaba a que llegara, Rukia se miró en el espejo de su habitación, lo único que pudo notar fue el rostro inexpresivo, después de todo era una Kuchiki, y hoy haría uso de su nombre, el día de hoy, solo mostraría aquella mirada fría, tan característica de los Kuchiki. Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, el joven peli naranja apareció en el departamento de la enana que amaba._

—_Hola— dijo entrado al departamento._

—_Hola— dijo sin mirarlo, la Kuchiki quien se encontraba parada en una esquina del departamento._

—_recibí tu mensaje, ¿qué ocurre ruki ruki?— dicho esto el Kurosaki se acercó a Rukia para darle un beso, pero antes que lo hiciera, Rukia hablo. _

—_Yo…..quiero terminar— dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Lo había dicho sin vacilar, sin titubear. Para el Kurosaki fue una gran sorpresa, ¿qué le había dicho Rukia? Había escuchado bien._

—_Rukia..._

—_es lo mejor Kurosaki_

—_¿Qué es lo que te pasa Rukia?, mierda— grito enojado— deja de jugar con esto._

—_No estoy jugado Ichigo— lo encaro— entiende de una vez que esto no tiene futuro, estoy harta de todo esto, harta de ser la otra._

— _¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? Intentas escapar sin pelear, acaso no te importa._

—_Me importa—murmuro—por eso debemos terminar_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡PORQUE ODIO SER LA OTRA!_

_Ichigo tomo aire y se intentó tranquilizar, no era la primera vez que eso ocurría con Rukia, así que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de hablar._

— _Siempre habíamos tenido este tipo de peleas—confeso sin meditar— ¿porque ahora cambias tan de repente?, porque precisamente ahora dice esto._

— _Ichigo yooo…—dudo, al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo verlo, pudo ver que Ichigo era sincero, pero ella no tendría el valor— esto no tiene futuro— bajo su mirada, evitado decirle que sabía que Senna estaba embarazada, sin contar que ella también lo estaba._

—_Rukia— Ichigo la miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro, ella sabía que él la amaba, eso era algo que no podía negarlo, sin embargo..._

—_Senna no se merece que hagamos esto, ella es tu esposa…_

— _tu sabe muy bien, él porque me case con ella, nuestras familias lo decidieron, yo nunca la he amado, y solo acepte casarme con ella, porque no creía en el amor, hasta que te conocí._

_Su palabras eran como dagas a su corazón, nunca nadie le había dicho aquello, siempre había estado al margen de amor y nunca quiso involucrarse con los hombres, el hecho tener un pasado triste, una familia rota, no era una opción para Rukia._

—_Rukia_

_Por un leve momento se vio a ella, en una casa con un niño de cabellera naranja y ojos violetas, ella cuidado de él ,mientras su pequeño hijo preguntaría por su padre, el Kurosaki solo la vería cuando pudiera, sería el padre modelo, estaría al pendiente de su hijo, pero no el de ella, si no el de Senna._

_Rukia se veía sola en casa, llorado mientras esperaba a Ichigo, viendo cómo su hijo la culparía de ser un bastardo, de que ella estuviera a los pies del Kurosaki._

_Él sería el mejor padre con el hijo de Senna, el mejor doctor frente a todos, viviría una doble vida, y ella sería la zorra malvada destructora de hogares, sería la zorra que no podía ser feliz. Se repetiría la misma historia de su familia. Entonces lo decidió, ya no había vuelta atrás._

—_Acaso no te remueve la conciencia, acaso no sientes asco al estar en esta situación— le dijo con odio._

—_Rukia_

— _yo no quiero seguir así—grito— quiero ser feliz, quiero forma una familia, no quiero vivir en la sombras, comiendo las migajas que sobran, Ichigo, yo no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que se repita mi pasado._

_El joven doctor miro a Rukia, suspiro melancólicamente, él sabía más que nadie el dolor que sufría la oji—violeta, después de todo ella le había contado su historia._

_Sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, incluso él solía pensar sobre su situación, el deseaba separarse de Senna, pero no podía, no por el momento, había ocasiones que incluso pensaba que nunca lo haría, si lo hacía… su madre, su padre… no quería pensar en ello, pero Rukia era la única mujer que amaba y amaría, sin embargo tampoco podía ser egoísta y seguir lastimándola, y por más que no amara a su esposa, Senna no se merecía que él la engañara._

—_Entonces así terminara esto — Dijo Ichigo mientras bajaba su rostro._

—_Es lo mejor._

—_Espero que seas feliz Rukia— dijo Ichigo mientras los ojos de Rukia comenzaba a picarle. Ichigo se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso._

—_Hasta pronto mi Rukia._

_Y sin decir nada más, Ichigo salió del departamento de la Kuchiki. Rukia no pudo aguantar más y se dejó caer, las lágrimas caía de su rostro, como si fuera cataratas._

—_No te vayas Ichigo, no me dejes—grito— estoy embarazada…_

_Pero era demasiado tarde, el Kurosaki se había ido, y Rukia tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos._

/—/

.

.

.

.

_2 días después de su ruptura, la Kuchiki dejo el departamento que compartía con el Kurosaki, ella se fue del cuidad, sin dejar rastro alguno, fue lo que Ichigo pensó, luego de ir a buscarla, pero después de aquella charla, nunca pudo hablar con Rukia otra vez. _

—_Entonces, desea vender el departamento señor— musito su abogado desde la sala del edificio._

—_yo,.. No, este departamento ya no es mío gin, necesito que cambie el nombre del propietario._

— _¿a nombra de quien quedara el departamento?— musito su mano derecha._

—_Rukia Kuchiki— musito el chico._

&/—/—/

.

.

**Presente.**

—Bueno Rukia, todos los resultados salieron bien, el bebé tiene ya 4 meses de gestación y por lo que vimos en el ultrasonido, aun no se deja ver el muy travieso. _—_comento el doctor de cabellera azul, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias Ishida—dijo Rukia mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él.

—Entonces nos veremos, dentro un mes otra vez, sigue cuidándote mucho, recuerda que debe estar en reposo y no tener sobresaltos, cualquier cosa ya sabes mi número, estaré al pendiente si te ocurre algo.

Rukia asistió con la cabeza, intentando despejar los recuerdos de su mente, sin embargo, no podía, no después de verlo, al principio pensó que era mala suerte, con un solo error pudieron haberse encontrado, pero no fue así, sabia de buena fuente que el Kurosaki solo había estado en ese hospital por una extraña coincidencia, que no repetiría puesto que él vivía en otra ciudad. Rukia tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Creo que debería hablar con él— le dijo su primo antes que saliera de consultorio.

—No creo— dijo Rukia sin voltear a verlo, siguió caminado, sin mirar atrás, sabía que si volteaba o si se ponía a pensar, sería capaz de correr hacia urgencia y hablar con Ichigo. Ella había tomado su decisión y aunque Ichigo no estuviera en ella, debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante, después de todo, tenía que luchar con una creatura inocente, que crecía dentro de ella….

/—/

.

.

.

.

Había sido un grave error ir al parque, eso pensó Rukia al ver correr los niños en él, era como si de pronto algo se activara dentro de ella y hiciera resurgir recuerdos dolorosos, aquello que había enterado hace años.

_Bastarda_

_Zorra_

_Un simple error_

Aquellas palabras nunca se iban, siempre resurgía cuando menos lo esperaba. ¿Quién era realmente Rukia?, esa pregunta siempre estaba en su mente.

Pero Rukia Kuchiki nunca existió, ¿o sí?

Su nombre verdadero era Rukia Shirayuki, hija de Hisana Shirayuki y Byakuya Kuchiki, puesto era el único nombre real que había tenido, hasta que se convirtió en una Kuchiki.

Cuando eres pequeño, nunca sabes lo que es bueno o malo, ni mucho menos entiendes muchas cosas, eso lo sabía muy bien Rukia Shirayuki. Su madre, Hisana siempre le decía que el amor era algo más fuerte que nada, donde se cometían errores o pecados imperdonables.

Cuando era niña, no lo entendió bien aquellas palabras, tampoco sabía por qué su padre solo la iba a ver de vez en cuando y porque él nunca se quedaba con ellas. Tampoco se había puesto a pensar porque tenía el apellido **"Shirayuki**" de su madre y no el **"Kuchiki"** de su padre, hecho que siempre ignoro, ella era lista pero había cosas que no podía entender una niña de 8 años.

Pese a ello, Rukia era feliz, sus padres se amaba, ella era la luz de los ojos de Byakuya; y para ella, su padre era su héroe.

El pasaba horas con ella, sin embargo, Rukia añoraba más que nada, que su padre asistiera a sus eventos escolares, le dolía ser la única niña que su padre no fuera a los eventos, aquello fue algo que siempre celo de sus compañeras.

Muchas veces, la joven Shirayuki pasaba horas llorado en secretom por la ausencia de su padre, ella no sabía el porqué de ello, tampoco entendía la palabra **"bastarda"** que solía murmura la gente adulta cuando la veía. Fue tiempo después, cuando supo la verdad, al igual del porque la gente extraña siempre la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro o porque la gente solía decir "zorra" a su madre, hecho que le molestaba, ya que su madre no era un animal, ni se parecía a este.

Fue triste crecer con palabras que ignoraba, ya que su madre nunca le decía que significaba, tampoco entendía porque su madre lloraba en las noches. Después de todo solía dormir abrazada a ella, mientras lloraba en silencio, intentaba ocultárselo lo mejor que podía, pero no contaba que Rukia se daba cuenta y nunca decía nada, por miedo a causar más sufrimiento a su madre.

Tampoco entendió por qué se mudaron de la cuidad de Tomoeda, ni mucho menos porque no veía a su padre, fue cuando tenía 15 años cuando su madre le contó la verdad.

Aquel día fue doloroso para Rukia, mas al darse cuenta del sacrificio que su madre había hecho para que fuera feliz, nunca lo entendido y en cierta manera le había agarrado un odio inexplicable a Hisana.

La culpaba de ser una "bastarda y no ser feliz"; durante un tiempo ella se alejó de su madre; no quería tener lazos con aquella mujer , puesto se sentía lastimada, ni mucho parecerse a ella, cosa que no lo lograba, ya que físicamente era idéntica a ella, por eso no le gustaba tener el cabello largo.

También le recrimino por alejarla de su padre, pero fue más doloroso cuando ella fue en busca de él.

Cuando cumplió 18 años , regreso a la cuidad de Tomoeda, pensó que su padre la recibiría y que incluso, pudiera hacer las paces con él, pero fue todo un error, al llegar a la cuidad se dio cuenta que su padre estaba casado y no solo eso, tenía dos hijos más grande que Rukia; Byakuya Kuchiki nunca accedió hablar con ella y cuando por fin accedió, le dijo a Rukia ella no era su hija, pero Rukia no se dejó engañar, lucho por contra viento y mareas, por el apellido de su progenitor y dejándolo en evidencia. Luego de ellos, Rukia abandono la cuidad, y fue cuando comenzó a vivir y rehacer su vida en otra.

Pero no fue así, ya que termino haciendo lo mismo que su madre….fue cuando conoció el amor y entonces entendió lo que su madre le había dicho.

Nunca sabrás de quien te enamoras, cuando eso pase, sin importa nada, serás parte de él y su mundo.

No pudo evitar llorar, ¿que había hecho con su vida?, había tratado de NO seguir los pasos de su madre y había hecho lo mismo, embarazada, sola y sin estudios, Rukia no sabía qué futuro le esperaba a su bebé, tampoco sabía que le diría cuando preguntara por su padre, quería escapar, tenía miedo, pero no había marcha atrás, pero si tan solo ella..

—Estas pensado en dar en adopción — susurro una mujer a lado de ella. Rukia se sobresaltó al oír su voz, había pasado casi 6 años que no la escuchaba.

—no... Solo… la verdad es que sí.

—eso es normal, también debiste pensar si era lo correcto tenerlo o ¿no?—la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azulados, se le quedo mirado.

Aquellas palabras eran ciertas, había dudado en tener a bebé, ya que se había planteado el asunto de no traer a nadie, a sufrir a este mundo, como había sido su infancia.

—yo me lo _plantié_—musito la mujer de ojos azules— estaba sola, embarazada y con una carrera a medias, mis padres estaba decepcionado de mí, su hija más pequeña, se había ido a seguir su sueño, pero regresaba a casa embarazada, lo más difícil fue que al principio, no tuve su apoyo, pero al ver como crecías dentro de mí, fue algo que me dio las fuerzas para continuar— le comento Hisana

—Yo, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?, tiene casi 6 años que no te veo— le dijo Rukia mirado a su madre.

—Que tu y yo perdiéramos contacto, no quiere decir que me olvidara de ti, Rukia— sonrió su madre—te he seguido la pista desde que te fuiste, has pasado por muy malos momentos.

— ¿porque me hablas así?, después de lo que te dije

Hisana miraba a los niños jugar por el parque, sintió un aire de melancolía, ver como corría eso niños, le hizo recordar cuando Rukia era una niña; la dulce y alegre de su pequeña niña, que ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Sé que está sola, embarazada y sin trabajo.

—Claro que tengo trabajo—dijo la Kuchiki inflado sus mejillas.

—Ya no—dijo mientras le sonreía— según me comento tu primo, te despidieron hace una semana, porque el pequeñín— dijo Hisana señalado el vientre abultado de Rukia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Necesitas ayuda Rukia, soy tu madre y es justo que me necesite ahora más que nunca.

—yo no quería seguir tus pasos— dijo sin previo visto— yo quería ser feliz.

Hisana le regalo una triste sonrisa.

— Lo sé, como te dije hace 8 años. Yo no sabía lo que era el amor, cuando era más joven me fui a tomoeda con la esperanza de seguir adelante, tus abuelos no tenía los recursos necesarios, por lo cual, tuve que trabajar para pagar mis estudios gastronómicos, fue por eso que cuando llegue a las empresa Kuchiki y conseguir el trabajo de secretaria personal del joven Kuchiki, fue un gran alivio para mí; ahora podía estudiar y trabajar, veía mi futuro trazado y por primera vez creí que sería así.

—si ya tenías todo trazado ¿porque te enamoraste de él?— el pregunto Rukia— él es tan….frio.

—_tenía 19 años y tu padre 26, él estaba casado y era padre de dos niños, pero su relación con Bambietta no era buena, él era una persona muy fría y seria, creó que nuestra soledad fue la que nos juntó, cuando vine a ver, ya era su amante, estaba embarazada y él no tenía intenciones de dejar a Bambietta, recuerdo que entre en depresión y lo deje, regrese a casa pero mis padres no me recibieron con buenos ojos, estaba sola, no tenía el apoyo de mis padres y Byakuya se rehusaba a dejar a su esposa, al final Byakuya me convenció y regrese con él._

_Durante varios años, él vivió una doble vida con nosotros. En el día estaba con su familia y por las tardes estaba con nosotros, creí que al final el dejaría a su esposa y formaría una familia conmigo, ignore que tenía a sus hijos, que ellos también lo necesitaba, creí que mi felicidad era más importante que la de ellos, fui una tonta y me di cuenta ya tarde; al final Bambietta se enteró de lo nuestro, divulgo que era la amante de tu padre, la gente me tacha de zorra y a ti te discriminaban por ser una "bastarda", Byakuya cambio mucho conmigo, si antes era amable y un poco cálido conmigo, cambió radicalmente, fue más frio y comenzó a despreciarnos, al final supe la verdad del porqué. Bambietta le hizo creer que tu no era hija, yo ya no quería seguir sufriendo, nunca desmentí nada y me fui de ahí. Lo demás ya lo sabes._

Rukia miro a su madre, a pesar de que ya tenía un par de arugas, seguía viéndose joven, su ojos reflejaba una tristeza que ella sabía muy bien por causa de quién era y de pronto se sintió tan identificada, tan mal, en ver como su madre dio toda su juventud para sacarla adelante, sin su padre y contra el mundo entero, sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro.

Hisana correspondió al abrazo y al igual que Rukia no pudo evitar llorar, dejo salir todo el dolor que tenía, el cómo se había separado de su hija por un simple error. La única cosa buena de su vida, la luz que la había salvado cuando no creía seguir adelante.

—No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien,no estas sola, estoy contigo hija. — le susurro entre llanto.

Y en ese momento, en ese instante, Rukia supo que todo estaría bien, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, ella ya no estaría sola, tenía a su madre que la apoyaría hasta el final y sabía que, tal vez su hijo no tendría un padre, si tendría el amor más grande que podía tener.** El amor de una madre...**

_Siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar__  
><em>_a mi lista de obsesiones__  
><em>_de nombres a olvidar_

_El ultimo vals- la oreja de van gohn_

**"A veces me pregunto, sin nuestras decisiones siempre son las correctas o no, pero si me pongo a pesar nunca aprenderé de los errores o los acierto que he tenido."**

* * *

><p>Notas: pienso que habrá una masacre luego de leer esto, xD como dije antes que quedaría con un final abierto, esta temática la tome, de una idea que surgio hace tiempo, el hecho de que una persona que es amante de otra, realmente es alguien que merece desprecio o también es alguien que siente, no se , la verdad la idea se formo en mi cabeza y como paso con el histhina, tenía los pro y los contra de los personajes en mi mente, asi que tambien se formulo una idea de lo que ichi sentía, no se, si alguien desea leer como terminara esto xD pues a lo mejor haga un capitulo cerrado los cabo suelto de esta pareja, o si bien,desean darle un final en sus mente xD tambien lo puede hacer, después de todo :3 cada persona puede imaginar o pensar como terminara la situación.<p>

Como dije antes, en un principio estos fic no tenia conexión xD sin embargo, al final como que les puse un poco de lógica para entre lazarlo,no se, si les parece bien la idea, puedo unir las tres historia, porque si, falta una pareja xDD. No se que mas decir

**Curiosidad: la tercera historia es Shiyori XD osea Shinji y hiyori ****:3 *-* muahahhaa e_é**

creo que ya todos se dieron cuentas, que son como pequeñas historias de amor trágico :v ok no :P

Les gusto?, esta feo? Es muy trágico? Mejor vendo chicles y dejo ff xDD digame? Quiero opiniones XD

**27-07-2014 fecha escrita**

**26-01-2015 fecha publicada**

Se que no soy la mejor escritora, pero creo que es justo dejar un comentario sobre su opinión de la historia, siempre sera bienvenido, siempre y cuando no sea criticas destructivas D:

nos vemos, con cariño fran :D


End file.
